Daddy Dearest
by Breaking-Reen
Summary: So much can change in four years, but feelings remain the same. Does he regret what he did? Sorry it was a little rushed. HitsuKarin oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach and all that so yeah**

It had been four long years since he had seen her, four long years since he spoke to her, four long years…

He felt bad knowing he shouldn't have left her for that long but duty calls and he didn't have a chance to go back to the real world. He knew he loved her but their relationship was too difficult to the point that he knew he had to end it thinking it wasn't going to get much further. She deserved better, a normal life and someone who could love her and be with her all the time. Not someone who lived in a different dimension and wasn't alive for that matter.

He didn't know what bothered him more letting her go or writing a letter to end it instead of saying it to her face. Either way he couldn't help but feel extremely guilty for leaving. He's never felt this guilty before. Hitsugaya Toushirou never lets his emotions get in the way but for some reason what he felt for Karin was certainly not just _some emotion_.

He walked to the park and he wasn't expecting it but he saw her. She looked almost exactly the same at the age of 20. He attire was a little different and her hair wasn't as long as it had been four years ago but other than that she was still about the same height and still beautiful as ever.

Karin was by the slide with a little boy who had hair as black as hers. She felt a familiar reiatsu and pretended to glance around knowing exactly who it was. She caught sight of him near the biggest tree in the park; it wasn't hard to miss his white hair. She decided that she wasn't going to do anything just yet. She wanted him to pay for what he did and she wanted him to hurt as much as she had.

Ichigo and Rukia walked up to Karin and the little boy stood between the couple taking each of their hands and trying to swing on them. They all laughed together and Toushirou could see all of them having a good time and decided not to bother them and headed for his favorite spot in Karakura town.

The sun was about to set and families were starting to depart for home to prepare dinner. Karin knew where she would be able to find _him_ so she walked the opposite direction of Ichigo, Rukia, and the little boy saying that she would meet up with them in a little bit.

_I knew he'd be here_ she thought to herself when she saw a certain white-haired someone at the top of the hill leaning on the all too familiar railing.

Karin stopped a few feet away from him. Toushirou turned around only to receive a blow to his face.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?!" Toushirou cupping his cheek, turned to face her again this time to receive a blow in the gut. This time he fell to his knees and eventually down to all fours on the ground.

"That's for being a jerk!" Then Karin ran off.

Toushirou's heart hurt more than his face and stomach and he stayed kneeled on the ground awhile longer. He didn't think she'd take it that hard and guilt was plaguing his mind once again.

Toushirou started to walk to the Kurosaki household. _She's still the same old Karin alright but I think she's gotten stronger. _Toushirou put his hand up to his cheek before bringing his mind back to the present and letting that painful memory go. 

He stood in front of the house for almost ten minutes before working up the courage to knock. Kurosaki Isshin answered the door.

"Ah, it's Karin's ex-boyfriend. Long time no see. So what brings you here this lovely evening?"

"Uh, is Karin here?"

"Oh my dear boy, all my children moved out years ago. They grow up so fast."

Toushirou didn't know how to respond to the over emotional man in front of him.

"Can you tell me how to find her?"

"Why sure! She'll be happy to have a visitor."

Toushirou took the piece of paper with Karin's address scribbled on it and once again, started walking.

He was stood outside her door once again and just as he was about to knock the knob turned.

"What do you want Toushirou?" Karin gave him a murderous glare while leaning against the door frame.

"I…I."

"Oh I know, why don't you write in on paper, maybe its easier that way." Karin's words cut through him like a bunch of knives.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? For leaving me or for not having the guts to break up with me to my face?"

"Both."

"It's a little too late for that Toushirou, you can take your apology and shove it up your…"

"Okaa-san, I'm hungry." The little boy he saw at the park was now tugging on her pant leg.

"O…okaa-san?" Toushirou was confused now more than ever.

"I'll be right there ok."

"Ok kaa-san." And the little boy ran back to his room.

"You really disappoint me Toushirou. I thought I could always count on you but I was very wrong. You can leave now since you're already good at it. Good night." Karin said in a surprisingly composed tone then slammed the door in his face.

"Who was that kaa-san?" a curious little boy had just came back out of his room.

"Nobody, you don't need to worry about him ok? So what do you want for dinner?"

They walked into the kitchen to raid the fridge while Toushirou still stood shocked in front her door.

_I guess she did find someone else…unless…oh no what have I done?!_

"Karin…please open the door and listen to me." Toushirou was outside of her door for almost an hour before Karin finally came out and shut the door behind her.

"Be quiet, he's sleeping."

"Karin, that little boy is your son?"

"What does it matter Toushirou? You left and didn't bother to come back for four years now all of a sudden you need a Karin update?"

"I'm sorry Karin." Toushirou reached for her face to have it slapped away.

"Go away Toushirou." Karin went back into her apartment and left him out there once again.

The next morning Karin opened her door to find a very tired and crappy looking Toushirou sitting outside her door. It was just before 6 A.M. and a Saturday so most people were still asleep including her son.

"Still here huh?" Toushirou looked up at her then back down to the ground.

"You know the neighbors are going to think that you're some kind of stalker."

"What's it matter to you." Toushirou asked coldly.

"Well the matter is that you're sitting in front of _my _door and the fact that you're probably going to freak Keiichi out."

"Karin…I still love you."

"And it took you four years to figure that out?" Karin was starting to lose her patience.

"I said I was sorry. And if that's my son then I want to be there for him."

"Oh like you were there for me?" _Why did her words have to be so harsh?_

"Do you know what its like to be sixteen and pregnant? If it weren't for my doofus of a father along with Yuzu and Ichigo's support, then I would have had nothing. I was confused and hurt and you left without even a goodbye."

"But I went to your dad's house yesterday and he gave me your address, he actually seemed happy to see me."

"Of course he was! I told them that the father was dead!" Karin spat.

"Well technically I am." Toushirou said seriously and not trying to sound funny.

"Stop being smart and I know you are but by saying that I didn't exactly lie to them, I just neglected to tell the whole truth." Karin's voice became soft again and almost cracked this time. Toushirou was now standing up and looking into Karin's dark blue orbs which were starting to water.

"I loved you Toushirou and you abandoned me at the worst of times but yet, I love Keiichi so much that I wouldn't trade anything in the world for him. He's my everything, my pride and joy, something you gave me and you weren't there to appreciate it with me. Instead, you wrote a damn letter and left." Karin shoved the letter she had kept all the while into his chest until he took it.

"Karin if I had known…"

"You would have stayed with me in pity and guilt and I don't need that from you." Karin was about to shut the door when Toushirou stopped it and quickly pressed his lips against hers. Karin hesitated but kissed back tears falling down her cheeks.

"I never stopped loving you Karin, I was trying not to be selfish in keeping you for myself when I knew that our relationship would be…difficult. I thought I was doing you a favor when I left."

"And what are you going to do when you leave?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm want to stay here with you."

"Do you want to meet him?" Toushirou gave the slightest nod and was feeling nervous about meeting his own son.

"He has the same colored eyes as you and he definitely inherited your brains." Toushirou put on a little smirk but it faded when they got to _their_ son's room. He just stared at the little boy amazed that they had made something so beautiful.

"You know he even has the same birthday as you. I almost cursed him when he was born at 11:58 P.M. on December 20." They both smiled when they saw the little boy open his eyes.

"Kaa-san?" Karin picked up _their _son and brought him over to Toushirou.

"Keiichi, this is your Otou-san."

"I have a otou-san?"

"Yes you do that's why your eyes look different from mine. Remember when you asked me why it looks different? It's because you inherited it from him." The little boy looked at Toushirou who by the way still looked like crap and a wide grin came across his face.

"Yay! Kaa-san arigatou! I always wanted a otou-san!"

They both smiled then Karin whispered "You know Toushirou you're going to be the one to explain this to Ichigo."

Haha poor Toushirou has to face the wrath of Ichigo. I should really be studying for finals now. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
